eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4752 (26 November 2013)
As the wedding ceremony continues, Kat rushes out of the church with Tommy, jumps into Terry’s taxi and tells Bianca to drive. Roxy and Alfie are proclaimed husband and wife and head out to sign the register. As Alfie signs, tears run down his face. Roxy asks the Vicar, Ian and Phil to give them a minute. Alfie puts his emotional state down to the big day but Roxy knows it’s about Kat. Alfie confesses to making a drunken lunge at Kat the previous night, Roxy’s upset but forgives Alfie and suggests they carry on with the wedding. Alfie forces a smile and Roxy realises he doesn’t want to. Alfie can’t honestly tell Roxy he loves her more than Kat but thinks they can still make things work. Roxy tells Alfie to go and be with Kat – she’s letting him go. Alfie walks out of the church; Ian follows and tries to talk Alfie round. Furious, Ronnie tells Alfie he’s too late, Kat’s left for Spain. Alfie begs to know which airport Kat’s gone to but Phil wades in and drags Alfie back inside. Roxy commands Phil to leave Alfie alone. Alfie mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to Roxy and Ronnie reveals Kat’s gone to Southend. Roxy asks Phil to take her home. Driving to the airport, Bianca tells Kat she’s done the right thing in letting Alfie go. Unbeknownst to Kat and Bianca, Alfie and Ian are in pursuit. Back in Walford, the Vic’s decked out for the wedding reception. Carl overhears Roxy telling Lola Alfie isn’t coming. Alfie and Ian get stuck in a traffic jam, Alfie flags down a pizza delivery man, begs Ian for his watch and the contents of his wallet and then gives them to the man in return for his moped. Back at the Vic, Roxy drinks with Carl. Ronnie drags Roxy outside and tells her to stay away from him. Roxy’s defensive and when Ronnie insists she’s trying to look out for her, Roxy retorts that she isn’t Ronnie’s salvation, she’s got her own life. Roxy then cries in Ronnie’s arms – admitting Ronnie was right about Alfie. Ronnie assures Roxy she’ll be happy, it’s Ronnie’s one job in life. At the airport, after a tearful goodbye with Bianca, Kat and Tommy head to the departure lounge. Alfie arrives at the airport on his newly acquired moped but Bianca tells him he’s too late. Bianca gives Alfie money (takings from the stall that she earlier tried to give to Kat) and he buys a ticket for Kat’s flight but by the time he gets to the gate it’s already closed. Alfie talks his way through and reaches the plane. He bangs on the locked doors and is eventually allowed inside. A stewardess tries to direct Alfie to his seat but he ignores her, heading straight for Kat. Kat’s shocked to see Alfie; he asks her to get off the plane and come home with him. Kat’s aghast when she realises Alfie signed the register after the wedding. Alfie continues to ignore the flight attendant and eventually a security officer’s called. Despite his protestations that this is the most important conversation of his life, Alfie’s dragged away, begging Kat to get off the plane as he goes. Kat hesitates but as Alfie’s being led into the terminal she appears at the top of the plane steps. She runs to Alfie and asks if he really loves and forgives her. Alfie says he can’t be without her - she’s the love of his life and always will be. Kat tells Alfie he’s her man in the moon and they kiss. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes